starwarshalloffamefandomcom-20200215-history
Perkunas Loki-The Alpha And The Omega
Origin: Unknown Affiliation: Sith Height: 7.3 ft Weight: 428-437 lbs Homeworld: Tython/Korriban Birthplace: Tython(?) Powers: Darkside Tendrils, Clouds, Darkside Web, and Lightning Storm. Business: Loki Industires. Wife: Lady Toxess Daughter: Bella Sons: Lucian, Andronus, and Akuma(Deceased) Father: Draco(Draconus)Loki Mother: Tenac Sou-Der Siblings: Tarik, Sa'Ma, and Erebus Skills: Master in all forms of saber combat (Master of the Secret Form S: way of the sith). Sifu Master in hand-to-hand combat. Expert in smalls arms tactics. Grand Master of the Darkside. It is pressumed the birth of Perkunas Loki (Then known as Akuza Sou-Der) was around 49,000 BBY. His father Draconus Loki and his Mother Tenac Sou-Der coveted the child keeping him inside for much of his early life until the birth of his brother Sa'Ma set things in motion that would change the course of his life. His parents now understanding that they could no longer hide their son from others; the province police would soon be watching closely. See the fact is that Akuza was born under the oddest of natural circumstances, it came down to the matter of his mother pregnancy lasting only one month and giving birth to a child that was not like anything they had witnessed before; fully grown fetus, strangely strong and intelligent. Understanding speech at an unusually early age. His skin pigmentation unlike anything in their bloodline; having a pink and reddish hue to it. Draconus always harbored a hidden hatred for his eldest son. Feeling his wife had perhaps been unfaithful. Although he would come to find out when it was too late that it was something far worse. Something more sinister than he or any of the others on Tython ruling council would understand. A group of Ashlas grew increasingly concerned. Yet they had not even yet discovered the young Akuza's existence. They only sense what would later become known as a disturbance or tremor in the Force. Akuza grew increasingly jealous of his father's attention towards Sa'ma and and his utter disregard for him; never given anything more than a derogatory put down and a complete lack of love or guidance. His mother, however, protected Akuza with her every breath. Telling draco that he needed to lighten up and quit being so harsh. Little did she know this only further peaked his distrust in her. A distrust he made sure to take out on Akuza at every turn. Akuza began to realize that the anger he felt towards his father began to manifest in curious manner. He took notice when he became angry with his father he gathered a sense of empowerment and clarity. It wasn't long before he came to realize that he too held the same powers that the revered Ashla also possessed, but for some reason he new it was different, as if something was speaking to him and telling him to want more. Telling him he needed to reach beyond their capacity and learn beyond what they could or dared to do. This drove him to the belief that he was to serve a greater purpose, although he was yet to discover what it was or would be. It wouldn't be long before he was left with no choice but to find his true destiny. On one of the hottest days ever recorded in Tythonian history, during midsummer around 33,000 BBY, at the age of 16 things would come to a head for the volatile teenager. While plowing the field of his parents colonal home just past the edge of town, his father strode towards him moving with a quick pace. He knew this was not going to end well. He saw as Draco approached that he wore an angry expression, something was bothering him and the young Akuza was sure to find out soon enough. Upon arriving in front of him, Draco began to brow beat Akuza about credits that were missing and had come up missing on several occassions as of late. As the argument increased so did Akuza's rage, until it had reached its boiling point. Draco saw that Akuza's expression had gone blank, pausing for a second he decided that he needed to take a more aggressive style of action. Raising his arm straight back behind himself and swinging it down thrashing it upon Akuza's cheek. Akuza instead of dropping, merely jerk his head back forward and glared at his wayward father. "That was your last mistake old man!" Akuza stated with a venomous tone in his voice. Without a moments hesitation, Akuza throws his left arm forward and a sudden invisible wave goes crashing into Draconus throwing him back several meters. He lands on his back, the wind knocked from his lungs. Witnessing the event unfold, Sa'ma came rushing in at a frantic run; screaming at his older brother Akuza to stop. Still in shock at what he had just seen happen. Akuza Snapped his head around quickly to see his brother charging in at him on foot, with a small hook blade in hand. Having no true love loss for his brother either, he considered him to be a weak spoiled brat. Akuza threw his right arm up and out, sending another semi invisible wave of energy shooting towards Sa'ma. Sa'ma not thinking and out of fear raises up both his arms crossing them in front of himself. Not realizing that he himself has somehow raised his own energy barrier. The circular semi invisible shield erected its self in front of the young Sa'ma. The wave that Skuza had sent his brother's way comes crashing to a halt against Sa'ma energy barrier. Looking up in surprise, Sa'ma makes an almost fatal flaw by dropping his guard. At that moment, a second more powerful and focused wave of pure energy crashes into Sa'ma. He is launched several meters back and knocked unconscious. At this point, the Ashla have felt the disturbance and come rushing in to see what has transpired. When they arrive upon the scene they see Akuza standing over his downed father. As his father begins to reach up still not fully aware of what just happened, Akuza takes the heel of his boot and stomp it down into his father skull. The blood spatters and flies everywhere. Not feeling satisfied, Akuza again raises his boot and brings it down upon Draco's head, leaving it mangled beyond recognition. "That takes care of that" Akuza spits out with pleasure in his voice. Coming to a halt and surrounding the teenager, the Ashla take up a defensive posture unaware of what the boy might do next. After witnessing the gruesome atrocity before them, they are unsure how to proceed. This hesitation becomes their downfall as well. In that moment Akuza reaches deep down into is mind and lets his rage takeover. He in one great and awe inspiring moment throws his arms outward to his sides. In that exact moment electric currents come shooting from the tips of his fingers, blasting the surprised Ashla and shocking them to the extent they drop their weapons. The Ashla not hit with the bolts of electricity throw their hands up and surrender. Not sure what power the youngster may truly hold, they rather not take any chances. In that moment they swear their alligence to what they now instantly view as a young man with a great gift. They would call themselves the Bogan! This single event would spark what is now refered to as the Force wars. Three years have passed since that fateful day in the field. Akuza has now taken on the name of Perkunas and the position of general and leader of the Bogan resistance. He, however, knows that this is not his calling and decides to head offworld to spread his beliefs to others and call them to his cause. Leaving his best soldiers in charge, the war would rage on for 7 more years after he has left and traveled to several other planets ending up on a unknown planet called Korriban (Pesegam). Perkunas Loki, Grand Master of the Darkside. Courage, above all things, is his first quality. Master of artful subtlety and deceptiveness. "I am everywhere, and nowhere" Perkunas Loki